Be back soon
by lena.nazari
Summary: Finnick and Annie Fanfiction from When they first meet to having there son. Rated T because It's the hunger games/Mild language/Romance
1. Chapter 1

My little brother toddles up the stairs with his chubby feet. He can barely speak, but he sure is cute! His name is Jacob- Green eyes like mine, Bouncy, Curly hair that falls down to his forehead. He doesn't look like me at all. I'm weak and skinny. I am not pretty. Finnick Odair is pretty. The victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games. It's my little secret that I think he's pretty. It's not like I'm crushing over him or anything, like those girls from the capitol. I just think he's pretty. Pretty isn't really the word- Handsome. I see Finnick walking along the pier, going fishing and yes- sometimes even crying. I hear he has no family. Oh well, not my problem. But what is my problem is that tomorrow is reaping day- which means one boy and one girl from each district get chosen and fight to death on live television. I think that old lady Mags and Finnick Odair are going to be mentors this year. I take a quick shower and set out my beautiful reaping dress for tomorrow. I'm not planning on wearing it, but I just like admiring this dress. It's blue with squiggles and a small fish pin that my father gave me at the top. It reminds me of the sea. This could be my last real night on earth. I put on my dress and slip on some pink flats Clio, my older sister, gave to me. I grab my father's old jacket and wrap it around me for warmth. I open the quietly door so my mom, who is making dinner, won't hear me. I secure my jacket and walk to the pier. I sit down and remember that dreadful day here. That little boy drowned. I barely knew him, only once I had seen him at the beach.

_"Help! Help!" A woman was crying because her son was in the water. My mom and I couldn't swim, but we were calling for help._

_"Mama!" The boy called as water went in his mouth._

_"Baby! We'll get you out soon!" And suddenly, he was gone. Just like that. The mom fell to her knees while a waterfall of tears fell from her eyes._

I look across me. I see Finnick Odair, staring at me with his green eyes. He walks over to me slowly. Am I crying? I feel my cheek and it's wet, and my tears are still streaming down my eyes.

"You Okay?" Finnick asks me. I nod, hopping he'll go away. "Annie, right?" I nod again. How did he know my name? "I like your dress, Annie. It's pretty," He says, playing around with the tail of my dress. He then quickly moves his eyes to my small fish pin. "I like that. Where did you get it?" Finnick asks.

"My father gave it to me," I quickly reply. He takes it off of my dress and examines it closely. "Do you know where your father got it?" Finnick asks me. "He made it. His mother taught him and his sister so they could sell them. You know, for money. And, my father decided to keep this one. It's nice, isn't it?" I tell him. Finnick nods, still staring at it. "Here," I say, plopping down on his hand. "You keep it. For good luck," I say. He smiles. "Thank you," He says. I nod and leave. He likes the pin. Maybe it could be something for him to remember me.

"Annie! What the hell were you doing? It's been an hour and a half! I've been calling you for a long time! We already ate dinner. Sorry, but you'll have to fix something yourself," Clio calls. Damn. Was I really out for this long? I run inside. A half-eaten piece of fish is set out for me on the table. I eat it, all of it. It will go bad anyways.

"You finished, Annie?" Clio asks. I push my plate towards her.

"You wash the dishes tonight," I say with a sarcastic smile. I sprint off to my bedroom before Clio could complain about her doing the dishes. I lock my door, and burst into giggles. Then, I wonder why I'm giggling. Tomorrow is reaping day. I could be reaped. Anyone could be reaped. Maybe I shouldn't think about it. It's better. Maybe I should just go to bed. Maybe I should just die. I might get reaped, anyway. And then die, and then what would happen to mom, dad, Clio and Jacob? I flop down on my bed.

"Annie?" I heard a sound coming from outside my window. "Annie?" I looked outside. Finnick was standing there with a… Jacket? I couldn't really see in the dark. "You forgot your jacket," Finnick said. He tossed it up and she caught it just in time. _Thank you, _I mouthed. _Welcome, _He mouthed back. My jacket! Why had I forgotten my ja- I mean my father's jacket? And then suddenly everything becomes black for me. I drop my jacket and plop down on my bed. I don't realize what tomorrow is. Reaping day.

**Like it? Nice, no? I also have another Fanfic called Finnick and Annie so you should check that out :) It would be really helpful if you post a review so PLEASE post for me so I know how you guys like it. The more reviews, the more sooner the next chapter comes out!**

**Lena**


	2. Reaping day

**The second Chapter of awesomness. Check out my other story, Finnick and Annie**

**Lena**

I walk downstairs with Jacob. Today is the reaping day. The terrible reaping day.

"Good morning, Mom, dad, Clio," I say.

"It's not such a good morning," Clio murmurs. Mom gives her a look.

"Good morning, Annie. I made eggs, bacon and fish with tartar sauce," Mom says. My stomach is growling. What a wonderful breakfast. I go upstairs and grab my reaping outfit. I put it on so I am ready just in time. I wash my face and run downstairs. We have a brief conversation at breakfast.

"So, Annie. I heard Finnick Odair is going to be a mentor this year," Clio says.

"Yes, he is. I actually talked to him a little last night," I say.

"What did he say?" Mom says, worried.

"Oh, nothing much. I gave him my fish pin," I say.

"You WHAT?" Dad slams his hands on the table.

"For, you know, good luck at mentoring," I say.

"Annie Cresta, I gave you that pin to keep it! Not to give it to some stranger who does who knows what to girls!"

"D-dad I'm sorry! I just thought since he's a mentor…"

"Dear, it's not time to be getting mad," Mom says.

"Excuse me," Dad says and gets up from the table. So much for a "Brief" Conversation.

"Now, we should get going, shouldn't we," Mother says and drags dad from the bedroom. My reaping dress shines in the sunlight. I wonder if Finnick still has his pin. Or maybe he gave it to his capitol lovers.

"Clio," I whisper. She holds my hands. I squeeze it. I make my way to the crowd of sixteen year olds. There, I find the two sister you could never tear apart- Franny and Franny. I call them Franny one and Franny two.

"Hey, Annie," Franny one whispers.

"Hey," I say.

"Finnick is this year's new mentor," Franny two says.

"Yeah, I don't really care," I say.

"You don't care? Annie, there is NO way you can't care," Franny one says.

"Mm-hmm. Shh… Be quiet. They're announcing the tributes," I say. A gigantic capitol woman appears and gives Finnick a wink.

"Welcome, welcome to the 70th annual hunger games," The capitol woman says. "Before we start, the mayor would like to give a speech, as usual," She says. "Please give it up for Mayor M.!" Nobody claps. The mayor gives a speech about the history of panem and stuff like that. He ends his speech, and the lady walks up again. "Thank you, Mayor M for your wonderful speech! Now, let's start with ladies first!" She walks over to a big bowl, filled with my name in it. She picks a name and walks over to a microphone.

"Annie Cresta!" What did she just say? The two Franny's are crying. Clio is screaming. I walk up, slowly with the peacekeepers. I'm not scared. Annie Cresta is never scared. I'm going to die, and I'm not scared. My mentor is Finnick Odair, and I'm not scared. My family won't survive without me, and I'm not scared. "Now, for the boys," The lady says. "Felix Jaxson!" The 13 year old boy walks up. He looks strong, but shy. We shake hands. I find myself sitting on a couch in a room. First, Clio, Mom, dad and Jacob come and visit me.

"An-an-an." Clio can barely finish her sentence.

"Shh… It's Okay, Clio. You're going to be Okay," I say. She hugs me and cries like a baby.

"Win for me," She whimpers.

"I'll win for you." That was one of the things NOT on my list. T

"Time's up," A peacekeeper says.

"Mom! Take care of the family! Don't let them starve! Take care of Jacob! I love you!" Mom nods and Clio screams. Next, Franny one and Franny two come in. The tears are in their eyes.

"Oh, Annie! Why does this have to happen?" Franny one exclaims. I shrug.

"I promised my sister I would win," I murmur. Franny two is just frozen. I never knew they care about me this much until now. We only hang out at school. Well, we did.

"Win. For us. For your family. For yourself," Franny one says. Franny two is frozen.

"Fran, you better say something or the peacekeepers will come and this might be the last time we see her," Franny one says. Franny two comes and gives me a hug.

"You have to win. I believe in you, Annie. You're going to come back, no matter what," Franny two says. I smile.

"Time's up," The peacekeeper escort's the sisters out of my room.

"Bye, Annie," Franny one says with a week smile. The peacekeepers take me to the train.

"Oh, Annie. You've finally arrived. We were waiting," The big capitol lady says.

"I was having a moment with my family," I murmur.

"My name is Matilda," The big capitol lady says. "You guys took the time to meet each other?" Matilda says with a smile. We all nod. "Well, I'm off to bed," Matilda says.

"Me, too," Mags says. We all know there tired.

"I'm going to take a shower," Felix says. That leaves me and Finnick.

"I really like this fish pin," Finnick says. I nod. We do nothing or say nothing until Felix arrives from his shower and Mags and Matilda wake up.

"Look, we have arrived in the capitol," Finnick says. I smile. It's really beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I say. Felix nods. And we arrive in the beautiful capitol.

**I've kind of fallen in love with my story Finnick's. I also love Franny one and Franny two. Please review! **

**Lena**


End file.
